


28 Dates

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hajimama Ships It, Kid Fic, Oikawa is a space nerd, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: My take on the Feb mini event for '28 Dates'.There will be soft boys, flirty boys, and some downright stubborn boys.There are goofy dates, surprise dates and some straight up romantic atmospheres.So if you're ready to woo (or be woo'd by) some volleyball boys... then what are you still waiting for?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. First Date (Noya)

_‘Something nice... or whatever you want that’s totally fine too! Anything you wear will be perfect!’_

You can’t help but giggle as you remember Nshinoya’s flustered and slightly windmill-styled reaction to you asking him out. You had simply invited the poor boy for a cup of coffee and he had nearly blown a gasket. 

_‘Like… like a date!? You… you wanna go on a date with me? Well I have to make sure it’s the best date ever then! Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing I’ll pick you up and take care of everything! Just you wait!’_

So in the end you’d been left with little to no idea of what to wear for the occasion. So you tried to aim for somewhere in the middle, _nice_ , but not _too_ nice. Lest you wind up way over dressed and somehow stress the little libero anymore then you -apparently- already had. 

An energetic knock at the door demands your attention as just before you can start to pace nervously. _Of course he’d be right on time, he was nothing if not eager._

You open the door to see - a _ginormous_ bundle of flowers. 

“Here! These are for you!” Nishinoya is practically bouncing with a huge grin on his face. “And these too! I couldn’t decide if flowers or chocolates would be better so i just got you both!” Hec chirps excitedly, pulling out a neatly wrapped box as you try to figure out how to hold _so_ many flowers at once and still somehow accept the chocolates.

“Oh, well that’s very sweet of you Noya… Um, could you help me bring these inside?” 

“Oh! Of course! My bad… I didn’t think about how difficult those would be to carry for you…” 

“It’s fine.” You assure him, slightly shocked by the extravagant display but endeared by it nonetheless. 

“So I hope you're ready for the best date ever! I’ve got it _all_ planned out!”

“Yeah? What’s first on the itinerary?”

“The what?” You chuckle. 

“Where are we going first?” You clarify, amused by his confused expression. 

“Oh, dinner of course! We’re going to the _best_ date night place in town!” 

“Oh?” He takes your hand, almost dragging you out of the house in his excitement which must be contagious with the way you’re laughing by the time you reach the car. _Nothing was ever boring with Nishioya. It was one of the many things you liked about him._

He parks in front of a well known and extremely expensive, not to mention _formal_ \- restaurant. 

“Uh, Noya?” 

“Yea? What’s wrong?” He looks over, smile wavering for a moment. 

“Isn’t this place a little… well, expensive?” You try, not sure how to explain that you felt grossly underdressed for such a place. 

“Don’t even worry about that! I’m paying tonight. I said I’d take you on the _best_ date after all.” He acts as if this was the perfectly obvious choice of restaurant as he runs around to open your door for you. 

You _know_ this place is too expensive for college students and that neither of you are up to its dress code… but Noya seemed _so_ confident that you were starting to wonder, for a brief moment, if he was secretly from a rich family or something. That illusion ended almost immediately as you reach the hostess’ podium. 

“Reservation name?” She asks politely, despite eyeing you both skeptically. 

“Reser-what?” The hostess’ eyebrows raise a little. 

“Name please.” 

“Oh, Nishinoya Yuu.” She scans the page in front of her, humming softly. 

“I don’t see any Nishinoya listed on the reservation list, if you’re here to _book_ a reservation, we’re booked solid into next month.” 

“What? What do you _mean_ I’m supposed to _book_ dinner?!” 

“Um, Noya… Maybe we should just go somewhe-” You start nervously, feeling uncomfortable under the hostess’ judgemental gaze. 

“What? No! This is the _best_ place for a date! And I _said_ I’d take you on _the best_ date - so we gotta go here!” He insists. “Look, I don’t know what a reserva-whatever is, but this is kinda _really_ important so do you think you could maybe do me a solid here?” He looks at the hostess hopefully and she stares back skeptically before raising an eyebrow. 

“No. We’re a by-reservation _only_ establishment.”

“Then I wanna reserve a spot for _tonight_.”

“The earliest opening we have is _next month_. So that’s not going to be possible.”

“C’mon! Why can’t you just let us in!” 

“ _Noya_...” You tug on his sleeve, “Let’s just go. I don’t wanna eat here anyways.”

“Huh- Why not? I read that the food is really really good and-” He pauses, noticing the uncomfortable look on your face as the hostess continues to give you that judgemental look. “Hey okay, let’s go. I’m sure we can find somewhere _way_ better anyway.” He adds hastily, giving the hostess a _look_ , before walking you back to the car. 

You breathe a sigh of relief to be out of there and give Noya a studying look when you get back into the car. He’s shifting nervously and can’t seem to make eye contact. 

“Noya…” He looks up at you briefly before his eyes dart away again. “Have you… have you ever _been_ on a date before?” His eyes widen and his cheeks heat up as he begins stuttering. 

“Wh-what!? Of course I have! I’ve been on _lots_ of dates! Why… why would you... Would you ask?!” He laughs nervously and you can’t help the small chuckle that escapes you. “Hey! Why are you _laughing_ at me?” He grumbles. You hold your arms up to protest your innocence. 

“I’m not laughing _at_ you, it just all makes a lot more sense now.” _The huge thing of flowers AND chocolate, going to the most well known restaurant in town…_ He had probably googled the best date places and of course _,_ it would come up. “Why didn’t you just _tell_ me this was your first date you goof?”

“I-What? N-n-no it’s not!” You give him a pointed look and he deflates. “Okay fine… It _is_. I just thought…” His shoulders slump. “I thought you might not be interested if you knew I had no experience with dating whatsoever.”

“Noya…” You smile softly. “I don’t care about that. I asked _you_ out, remember? So why don’t we head over to this little cafe I know and if you’d like, maybe I could give you some tips about how to plan our next date?” His head whips up, eyes wide. 

“Next date? You… you would go out with me again? Even though I totally messed up tonight?” You laugh gently and nod. 

“Of course I would, silly. So what if you don’t know how to plan dates yet? I hardly think date planning is indicative of anything other than experience and honestly?” You let your voice drop an octave as you lean in close to his face. “I kind of _like_ the idea of being your first for a lot of things~.” You giggle as his cheeks darken at your suggestion. 

“O-okay, uh maybe we should go… get that coffee you were talking about first…” You lean back with a triumphant smile. 

“Sounds like a plan. Here let me pull up the address…” 

  
  


20 minutes later you were both laughing over coffee in a cozy little cafe as you offered general, and you-specific dating advice as Noya soaks it all in with minimal embarrassment for his overzealous first try. 

“Are you _sure_ that the flowers were too much? Because you looked kinda happy about them.” He argues and you roll your eyes.

“That _many_ flowers is overkill, once is endearing - every time would be ridiculous.” You counter, taking a sip of your drink as he hums thoughtfully. 

“Well I guess you’re the expert.” You nod with a chuckle. 

“On dating myself? I should hope so!” He groans exasperatedly. 

“That’s not what I-” He shakes his head as you laugh, finding it hard to grumble when you look like _that_. “You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I might think you were some kind of monster the way you tease me!” He grumbles anyway. You gasp in mock offense. 

“Me? A _monster?_ ” 

“A teasing monster!” He exclaims, “A very… cute… teasing monster…” He trails off, face red and voice soft as he looks away quickly, peeking back to see a faint blush on your cheeks. 

“Not my fault that you’re so easy to tease…” 

“I am not!” You give him the _‘yes-you-are’_ look and he sputters. “This time maybe! But next time I’ll give you a date you can’t possibly laugh about! Unless it’s in a good way! … _is_ there a good way to laugh about a date?” You laugh and he sputters some more in protest. 

“What did I say this time!? I- _(y/n)!_ ” He whines, blushing. “You’re not making it very easy to seem cool you know…” 

  
  



	2. Movie Night (Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night with your College Roommate Oikawa~

Now you wouldn’t have said you were overly  _ close _ with your roommate before now, but seeing the ever-popular Tooru Oikawa gloom around your shared dorm with a miserable expression on his face was  _ weird _ . He was usually busy being all  _ ‘look how fabulous I am’  _ and ‘ _ woe is me, being popular is exhausting’ _ .

Despite the fact that you never really bothered to get to know your roommate before you knew a fair bit about him. He was the captain of the boys volleyball team. His position was setter and he took it very seriously. The coach thought there was a good chance he could go pro with it; as long as he didn’t ruin his knee any further. Which… well, you weren’t really an expert on long standing injuries but you saw him limping around the room on more than one occasion when he didn’t realize you were there right away. You guessed it had to do with the way he came home from practice hours later then the rest of the team nearly every night.

You also knew that he was a  _ huge _ nerd. The glow-in-the-dark alien pjs were a bit of a giveaway, as was the absurd amount of alien movies he watched. So it surprised you when you found out that his literal  _ fanclub _ , because yes - he had one of those, didn’t know about his actual likes. Honestly the way he acted outside of the dorm in general surprised you. 

You suppose it probably had to do with the fact that you had a silent agreement to passively ignore each other while in your dorm. You had no time for someone so drama prone and he showed little to no interest in getting to know you either. Honestly you were just grateful to have a roommate that didn’t complain about having  _ you _ as a roommate for once.

So when you finally got sick to death of seeing him look like the world had ended over a lost match... (it only took about 2 hours). You did the only thing you could think of to cheer him up. Which was to say, you rented a bunch of alien movies on your laptop and proceeded to invite yourself over to his side of the dorm. 

“Look, I know nothing about volleyball but I  _ do _ know a thing or two about distractions. So what do you say to some good old fashion movie therapy?” 

“...What kind of movies?” He asks, a glimmer of interest in his eyes. You roll your eyes. 

“Alien ones of course.” He makes space on the bed and you sit down next to him and open your laptop to the list of movies you thought he might like. 

“I didn’t know you liked alien movies this much…” He murmurs. 

“Eh, I don’t really have an opinion for the genre in general, buuuuuut-” You drag out, giving him a pointed look. “My roommate is  _ always _ watching these. He likes to think he’s being stealthy about it, but he really isn’t.” His eyes widen a fraction. “So I figure they have to be at least a little bit good and who better to watch them with then my very sad roomie who needs a bit of a pick me up.” He blinks a few times, seemingly unsure what to say for once. 

“Alright so… which of these looks promising to you, ‘cause as I’ve just said I don’t know much about these types of things…” 

“The ‘ _ Alien _ ’ series is a pretty classic… or we could watch one of these new ones, I heard this one is supposed to have  _ amazing _ special effects...” He offers his opinion on a couple of titles but ultimately lets you pick the first one. You decide to roll with his suggestions and watch some of the newer ones first.

Four and half movies later you were both cuddled up and unconscious. Cuddled up because the last movie you watched had freaked you  _ both _ out and it had been mutually agreed upon that you were safer under the covers and there was really only so much room on a dorm bed so you were practically on top of each other as you picked just  _ one last movie _ … You know, to help get the other one out of your minds… and very much asleep as the clock read nearly 6am. 

It became a bit of a tradition after that… Whenever one of you had a bad or stressful day you would squish together on a bed and watch alien movies until the worries were forgotten. In all honesty, those alien movies were actually pretty good. Even if admitting that meant you were just as much of a closeted nerd as Oikawa was. It was also mutually, and wordlessly, agreed upon that your shared nerdiness was a well kept secret. Though you had suggested one time that if he told his ‘ _ fanclub _ ’ about his interests that he’d probably get more interesting gifts then just milk bread and chocolates. He had rejected the notion pretty quickly on the basis of believing that his fans wouldn’t find him as attractive if they thought he was a nerd. You had rolled your eyes at his dramatics, but never did tell anyone about it. Maybe you kind of liked knowing that only you got to see this side of him… or maybe it was simply a courtesy for his own silence about  _ your _ secrets. You weren’t entirely sure, but you  _ did _ like movie night. So you were content to let it be. 


	3. Skating Date (Sugawara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to teach yourself how to ice skate you -literally- bump into a friendly stranger that offers to teach you.

“Oh no… nononono-  _ woah _ ~” You wobble and flail in a fruitless attempt to turn yourself around. You have absolutely no idea how you ended up skating  _ backwards _ , but at this point you had no idea how to turn around or stop without falling over. Which, you’d rather not do  _ again _ as you’re already sore from the last dozen or so times you’d fallen flat on your ass. 

You’re just praying you don’t bump into anyone before you reach the edge of the rink where (hopefully) you’ll be able to use the wall to help get yourself turned around… You aren’t so lucky. 

“Careful there.” Someone takes you gently by the shoulders, using (you assume) their chest to help steady you. “We wouldn’t want someone to get hurt.” You turn to look at your ‘savior’ with a flushed face. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m-” You trail off, as you get a good look at his face.  _ He was really cute… _ Silver wisps of hair falling around his face as he smiles warmly at you. 

“It’s alright, I can certainly think of worse things than getting to hold a pretty girl so she doesn’t fall.” Your blush deepens as you struggle for words.

“I, uh-.” He laughs gently and you all but squeak in response.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, it's just that I’ve been teaching kids how to skate all day and I thought maybe.. You might let me teach you?” 

“T-teach me? How-how to skate you mean?” He nods. 

“Only if you’d like, of course.” 

“I uh, can’t really think of a good reason to say no… not that I want to!” You add hastily. 

“Well, I think- if you wanted to say no, that is- that a random guy holding you for so long without even giving his name  _ might _ be considered reason enough…” You blink a few times before laughing. He laughs with you for a moment before introducing himself. “I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way, but most people just call me Suga. Just so that I’m no longer a  _ complete _ stranger.” He offers with a grin.

“(Y/n), and you’re still holding me…” You add. He takes a moment to look over where his hands are still on your shoulders. 

“It appears I am.” He hums thoughtfully. “If I let go are you going to fall?” You  _ want _ to say no but you really aren’t sure at this point. Your knees feel a little weak and you aren’t sure if it’s from the cold or Sugawara’s closeness. 

“I guess we’re going to have to find out…” You answer, a little breathless much to your own embarrassment. 

“Here we go…” He lets go, helping you turn around so that you’re face to face. “Well it seems you’re doing okay at standing.” 

“It’s the  _ moving _ part I seem to be struggling with.” He laughs softly and you smile in return. 

“Here, give me your hands.” You take his hands and he starts to pull you along slowly. “Okay now,  _ slowly. _ Left foot, right foot, left… good. You’re doing it.”

You look up with a smile and immediately trip. Thankfully he seemed to be expecting that as he holds you up almost effortlessly and quickly helps you get righted. 

“Well, I  _ was _ doing it.” You offer with a wry smile. 

“Let’s try again, I know you can do this.” He offers you his hands once again and you take them.  _ Left, right, left…  _ You focus on your feet as Sugawara guides you slowly around the rink. 

“So, why the sudden urge to learn to skate all by yourself?” He asks. 

“My niece got really into ‘ _ Yuri on Ice’ _ , and she wanted to learn and I  _ might’ve _ agreed to help her.” You answer without looking up. 

“Ah, sounds like you’re going to need more than a little help then huh?” You can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it to be this complicated.” You admit. 

“Well I can’t speak for proper figure skating, but just skating in general isn’t too hard once you get the hang of it.”

“Do you give lessons or something? You seem a little  _ too _ good at this. Wait. Am I getting charged for this right now?” You joke.

“No, not officially - I just happened to be helping my students earlier today so I have some practice at this. And if I  _ did,  _ I think I’d consider the excuse to hold your hands payment enough.” Your head shoots up with a furious blush and you stutter again.. 

“I-I…  _ What? _ ” You squeak. He laughs in the most adorable way and you find yourself staring. 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh but you’re just… really cute. Especially when you get flustered.” 

“Hrmph!” You can’t help but pout a little at being called  _ cute. _

“Hey... you’re doing it by the way.” 

“Huh?” You look down and sure enough, you’re still skating. Without even thinking about it. Now, Sugawara was still the one making sure you didn’t hit anyone but still. This was progress. “Oh! Oh my god I  _ am _ .” You share a smile before he lifts your hands up and presses a gentle kiss to one before letting go. 

“I told you, you could do it.”

“Wait! Come back here! Don’t leave me-ahhhh!” You flail for a moment before steadying yourself. 

“Well, come here then. If you can catch me then I promise to hold your hand again. I’ll even give you a handicap, I’ll only skate backwards.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and you can’t help but narrow your eyes as you answer. 

“Alright then  _ but _ \- if I catch you fair and square you have to help me learn to skate well enough to teach my niece.” He seems to mull it over for a moment. 

“Deal. Now come on, let’s see what you got.”

  
  


Several falls and one collision later you were smiling triumphantly down at Suga who was shaking with laughter. 

“ _ Caught you! _ ”

“I think  _ tackling _ me to the ice might count as cheating!” You hum thoughtfully, pretending to think it over. 

“I don’t recall you setting any rules, so actually- it’s not.”

“Well I guess you tackled your way into some free lessons then.” After a moment he smirks suggestively at you. “Are you planning to celebrate your victory from on top of me much longer? Cause I can think of better places then the middle of the rink to do that…” 

“Eep!” You squeak out a response as you practically throw yourself off of him. “I’m sorry! I was just caught up in-” He helps you to your feet, silencing your apology as he brings your hand up to his face once again. 

“It’s okay. I’ll consider it payment for the rest of your lessons.” 

“Pay-payment?”

“Oh yes, I think having a pretty girl in my lap was well worth teaching her how to skate. Plus, I even get to hold your hands some more.” You can feel your ears burning at his words. 

“Alright, next let’s teach you how to stop before you go trying to tackle anyone else yea?” 

“I don’t tackle  _ people _ …” 

“Just me then?” You nod. 

“Yup. Just flirty teachers.” 

“How fortunate for me then…”


	4. Pillow Fort (Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hajime decide to spend the day 'building a fort'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are like, little kids in this fic. ITS A VERY WHOLESOME CHAPTER!
> 
> Also - shout out to my best gal, Maggie- for helping me with this chapter when I was hard stuck. Srsly, I appreciate your responding to my 7AM panic msgs XD

“Hajime! I wanna play _inside_! It’s cold.” You whine, pulling your sweater closer. 

“Don’t be such a baby. You wanted to make a fort, right? Well the best forts are made _outside!_ ”

“Hrmph.” You jog just to keep up with his longer legs. “Hajime! Slow down!” You call after him. He turns, scowl already on his face. 

“You’re so slow!” 

“I am not!” You argue, sprinting to catch up with him. Unfortunately you don’t pay enough attention to where you’re stepping and trip. Landing on the rocky ground. Your hands and knees sting and you feel yourself start to cry. 

“Ah geez, are you okay?” Hajime kneels in front of you. “(Y/n)?” You sit up enough to take the pressure off your knees and let the tears fall. _It hurt. And it was all stupid Hajime’s fault for insisting that you should build a fort outside!_

“Hey…” Using his sleeve to wipe the dirt off your knees, he carefully kisses each one once before looking up at you. “Better?” You stare at him in stunned silence before complaining. 

“What are you doing!? I don’t want your cooties!”

“ _Huh?_ What are you going on about now?”

“Boys have cooties! And now I’m stuck with yours because you're weird and kissed my knees!”

“I just wanted to make you feel better!” He looks away, cheeks red as he mumbles, “Whenever I get hurt my mom kisses me better… so I just thought... If I kissed it better you might stop crying…” Well, you _weren’t_ crying anymore. So technically it worked. 

“Let’s go back inside.” You blink up at him in confusion. 

“But… I thought you said the best forts are made outside…?”

“Yeah well, what good is a fort that you can’t get to without hurting yourself?” He grumbles. “I guess for klutzy babies like you inside forts are better after all…” 

“I’m not a baby!” You argue. He smirks. 

“Says you. You were _just_ crying.”

“So what! That doesn’t make me a baby!”

“Makes you a crybaby!” He taunts, heading back to the house. 

“Stupid Hajime!” You call after him, walking back gingerly with your newly skinned knees and palms. 

  
  


Half an hour later the two of you could be found ‘hiding’ in your new pillow fort, crafted from the dining room chairs and some spare bedding. Sharing ‘stolen’ snacks from the kitchen counter. 

“Oba-san makes the _best_ cookies.” He mumbles, mouth full. 

“Ew! Hajime! Chew with your mouth closed!” You whine, rolling your eyes. He mimics the motion before washing down his snack with some milk and wiping his face on his sleeve. You wrinkle your nose and give him a funny look.

“What?” He asks, seemingly clueless. 

“Boys are so _gross_ .” You huff. He shrugs, apparently not caring. “You’re gross _and_ you gave me cooties today!” You whine. He rolls his eyes. 

“I still dunno what you’re talking about with that. I already _told_ you. I was just trying to make you feel better.” He grumbles. You hum thoughtfully. 

“You know what would make me feel better?”

“What?” 

“Making it fair.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” 

“This.” You lean across the small space and press your lips to his cheek before he can react. “There. You have my cooties too, so it’s fair now.” 

“What? But I wasn’t hurt or anything like that! I didn’t _need_ your kisses or your… your cooties or whatever!” He’s practically growling and his face is beet red as you laugh at his reaction. 

“See? It really _does_ make me feel better!” You giggle out, much to his chagrin. 

“You’re the worst!” 

After a few minutes of you giggling and Hajime looking embarrassed he speaks up again. 

“You know... If I had to catch cooties from _someone_ … I guess I’d rather have yours then someone else’s.” You blink a few times, thinking about it. 

“Yea, I guess I’d rather have yours too… Even if you are super gross when you’re eating!” He grins, grabbing another cookie and shoving the whole thing into his mouth before asking. 

“Wha’ li’e this?” You cringe at the sight of him talking around an entire cookie and push him slightly.

“ _Eww!!! Hajime!_ ” 

  
  


“Hajime! Time to go home!” You stir, hearing Hajime’s mother but not caring since it wasn’t you she was calling for. You close your eyes again, curling into the warmth next to you. 

“Aww… Just look at them...” Your mother whispers, trying not to disturb you. 

“They really are adorable. Just imagine if they got married~. Oh, we’d get to spoil our grandchildren together!” 

“They’re a bit young for _that_ Iwaizumi…”

“Nonsense! Never too young for a mother to imagine her grandbabies.” 

“Mngh… Mom?” Hajime rubs his eyes, the hushed conversation pulling him -and you- back to consciousness. You yawn, sitting up. 

“Is it time for Hajime to go home already?” You pout, grumpy to have been woken up and to hear that Hajime had to leave already. 

“Yes baby, Hajime has to go home now- but he’ll be here again tomorrow. Don’t you worry.” 

“Okay… Bye Hajime!” You give him a hug and he grumbles in return. 

“I thought you didn’t want my _cooties_? What’s with the hugs now?” You shrug. 

“I already have your cooties now so I don’t see why it matters anymore!” Your mothers share a look. 

“What’s this about cooties now?” 

“Oh! I fell and hurt my knees so Hajime tried to kiss them better! And my friend at school told me that if a boy kisses you then you can get cooties from them!” The women share a laugh. 

“Oh is that _so?_ Well Hajime, it was sweet of you to try and make her feel better.”

“Not that she deserved it! Do you know what she did, mom? She went and kissed my cheek so that _I’d_ get cooties too!” 

“So that it was _fair_!” You insist. Your mothers laugh again. 

“Well, we better get going…” Iwaizumi-san says. “Come on, Hajime.” 

You stand at the front door, waving until he’s out of sight, namely inside his _own_ home, right next door. 

“So what’s all this about cooties anyway?” Your mom asks as you re-enter the kitchen. 

“My friend says you shouldn’t let boys kiss you unless you want cooties.”

“Yea? Do you think _I_ have cooties from your dad?” You hum, thinking about it. 

“No. I think you’re immune since you’re married.” 

“Ah… I see. So what are you planning to do about catching them from Hajime then? Are you going to marry him?” She teases. 

“Ew! No! _Mooooom_ ! Why would I marry _Hajime_? He’s so mean to me! He called me a crybaby today!” 

“Oh you never know… You might change your mind one of these days.” 

“Never! I _never_ wanna marry a meanie like _him._ ”


	5. Fancy Dinner (Ushijima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We put a heavy emphasis on the 'Fancy' with a very slight nod to 'dinner' with a Masquerade-styled meeting

You can’t help but regret coming to this event as you all but cower in the corner. Sure, in  _ theory _ it was a good chance for you to ‘ _ get out and socialize _ ’. It was a masquerade, so if you  _ did _ make a fool of yourself no one would even know it was you after tonight. Plus, who  _ didn’t _ dream about attending a fancy, magical event like a masquerade and maybe meeting a handsome masked stranger? It had been a very convincing argument to yourself at the time… but now you were actually  _ here _ and you had  _ no idea _ how to interact with people _.  _ Thus, while most of the masked guests were busy dancing the night away you were hanging out in the corner… alone. Or at least you  _ thought _ you were alone until you made the mistake of talking to yourself out loud. A habit formed from a few too many hours spent locked up alone in your apartment with nothing but coffee and a laptop as you keyed away at your stories. 

“Yup,  _ brilliant  _ decision to come here. Really, outdid yourself on expectations this time, thinking it would be any different… Nope! Still ended up in a corner talking to myself…” You sigh, fidgeting with your dress. 

“Would you like this corner to yourself?” You nearly jump out of your skin as a deep voice speaks up from behind you. 

“Oh dear Jesus!” You clutch your chest. “I didn’t see you there!”

“My apologies for startling you. I didn’t realize I was hard to see.” He looms over you, considerably taller and broader than yourself. 

“Oh no, it’s not your fault! I was probably too busy being awkward and well,  _ me _ \- to notice you there! Sorry for intruding on your corner! I can find a different spot-” He raises a brow, looking slightly confused.

“It’s not  _ my _ corner. I’m just standing here because I have nowhere else to be at the moment. You are more than welcome to do the same. I can assure you, you are not a bother to me.” You blink up at him a few times. He was wearing the standard mask they offered guests. A simple, yet elegant black mask that matched with his tux. Despite being dressed for the occasion, he looked almost as out of place as you felt. 

After a few semi awkward moments of standing together quietly in the corner you decide to try and talk to him. 

“So… What are you doing here? You don’t really seem to be the dancing type.” You can’t help the nervous giggle that comes out at the end and you internally groan.  _ God, I’m so awkward…  _

“My manager told me the team was required to attend. So here I am. Though it’s not really the sort of thing I usually do.”

“Oh? I don’t think this is the sort of thing anyone  _ usually _ does.” He seems to consider this. 

“You’re probably right.” There’s a lull in the conversation before he clears his throat to ask. 

“So…” He starts, sounding uncomfortable. “What are you doing here, since you also seem to be... Disinclined to dance?” 

“Oh well… I really like this charity, and my nephew is actually part of it so I wanted to show my support…” 

“You could’ve donated without attending.” You smile wryly. 

“You’ve got me there… Truth be told I don’t really  _ get out _ much.” You fiddle with your hair, debating if you should say more when the silence unnerves you and you ramble on. “So yeah, here I was thinking ‘a masquerade sounds  _ great _ , just like something out of one of your stories! You can  _ totally _ pull off being social and  _ normal _ for one night!’ Buuuuuuuut here I am. Hiding in the corner like usual. Though at least I'm not talking to myself for once. So I guess that’s an improvement.” You find yourself laughing nervously at your own word vomit as you stare at the floor like it’s suddenly the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen. 

After a few tense moments of silence you steal a glance over to find that he is looking out at the dancers. 

“Is it really considered being ‘normal’ to force yourself into situations that make you uncomfortable?” The question takes you off guard. You hadn’t really thought about it like that before. 

“I… Well, I don’t know. It certainly doesn’t  _ sound _ like a normal thing to do when you put it like that…” 

There’s another lull in the conversation, but this time it doesn't feel quite as awkward. At least until your stomach audibly growls. 

“... Are you hungry?” He asks, face perfectly straight and as serious as it has been all night.

“I uh, well I can’t believably deny it after that, now can I?” He actually  _ smiles _ at that. A small smile. Just the slightest curl around the corners of his mouth really, but it seems like such a rare moment that you can’t help but smile back. 

“No, I don’t think you could.” 

“Well, in that case… Would you like to accompany me to the buffet table? If I’ve learned anything about these kinds of events it's that they always have the  _ best  _ food.”

“It sounds like you come to these events often.” You laugh at that.

“More like my publisher keeps dragging me to these kinds of events in hopes that I’ll ‘make friends’ with the other writers or something… Not usually quite  _ this _ much dancing involved, but fancy events always have fancy food - and any food you don’t have to make yourself is a good thing. Especially fancy food. It’s the best part of the night for me, usually.” You admit.

“That’s an interesting highlight to take away from such an evening.” You shrug your response. 

“Well, as you pointed out, the rest of it makes me super uncomfortable so it’s not all that surprising.” As you cross the room together you ask. “What’s your highlight so far?” He hums, seeming to really think about this.

“Well, I haven’t tried the food yet so it seems premature to decide… but so far I think talking to you has been the most interesting part of my night.” You can feel your face heating up at that. You turn with a stutter. Half expecting to find that he was making fun of you or something, but he is wearing the same completely serious expression that he always seems to wear. 

“I uh, I mean… Thank you?” You turn away, half mumbling in embarrassment. 

Upon reaching the snack table your  _ ‘experience’ _ comes into play. 

“If you’re planning on eating any of the desserts I recommend grabbing two plates right from the start. Keep you sweet and savory separate so you don’t accidentally mix them. Nothing weirder than when your brownie gets gravy on it - even if it’s  _ really  _ good gravy.” He raises his brow at your story but only says.

“I’m on a strict diet.”

“Right, athlete - you mentioned that earlier. What do you play if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Volleyball.” 

“Huh, I guess that makes sense. You are quite tall after all… Tell me about your team?” He nods. 

And so, he tells you an assortment of stories, facts and the training habits of several of his teammates while you pick away at the buffet table. Eating enough sweets for the both of you as he does. After a while he pauses, studying your face. 

“...Do you find this boring?”

“What? You talking about your team?” He nods and you shrug. “Not overly, as a writer it’s helpful to know about all sorts of different people. Besides, you look…” You pause, debating the right word to use. “Happier. Somehow while talking about volleyball and your teammates.” It’s his turn to look surprised. 

“I was right before. You really have been the most interesting part of my night. I no longer regret coming here.” You can feel your cheeks darkening all over again. 

“Well… I’m, uh, w-well… I’m glad I could improve your night?” You finally squeak out. 

“Are you alright? Your face is all red…” You can’t help but laugh even as your cheeks continue to burn. 

“There’s no way you don’t realize why I’m all red…”

“... Was it something I said?” You laugh some more, nodding your head. 

“Yes. Yes it was.” He cocks his head to the side slightly, looking terribly confused.

“... was it… something bad?” You shake your head. 

“No, not at all.” He nods once, twice. 

“So the red face is a… good thing?” You smile openly at the confused man. 

“I think,” You take a deep breath. “That you have been the highlight of my evening as well.” You extend your hand as you introduce yourself. 

“Y/n, writer and author. It’s been a pleasure to meet you.” He shakes your hand firmly. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 


	6. Dinner at Home (Ukai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Takeda's assistance teacher and due to your history with Volleyball he also has you helping Ukai coach the Karasuno team. Which is great - except you've developed a massive crush on the coach and he never seems to notice it. 
> 
> Maybe you can finally change that?

“Alright guys don’t worry about cleaning up today, just go enjoy your holidays and I'll see you back here after the break!” Ukai dismisses the boys and they file out with a few excited cheers. 

“Woo-hoo!”

“Hell yeah! Winter break!” 

“See ya, Coach!” 

You set about picking up the stray volleyballs as the last of the stragglers make their way out the door. Spinning a ball in your hands you can't help the nostalgic feeling it brings. You toss the ball nice and high, taking a running start before jumping up and slamming it across the court hard enough for the sound to echo across the nearly empty court. 

"That's one hell of a serve you got there… I know you said you used to play, but…" 

"What? You didn't expect me to be  _ good _ ?" He holds his hands up and back pedals. 

"Woah, can't I just compliment ya without you spinning it on me?" You grin. 

"I don't know, have you got any compliments that don't sound like you've been doubting me all this time?" 

"I never said I had doubts." You give him the  _ look _ . "I suppose some things don't have to be said though…" 

You continue gathering the abandoned balls and are almost done when Ukai speaks up again. 

"Hey, you used to be a spiker, yeah?" You nod. "Can I set a few for ya?" You pretend to think it over for a moment before grinning. 

"I suppose that's one way to make it up to me."

It takes a few tries to get it  _ just _ right, but before long Ukai is setting the ball to you almost perfectly every time and you revel in the sting on your palm and the resounding  _ smack _ that follows. 

"If you ever wanna play with the neighborhood association team, you just let me know. I promise we've got the space for someone like you."

"Well that's flattering, but I don't have a lot of free time between school and coaching." 

"Nonsense, I make it work with coaching and two part time jobs. Besides, you don't have to show up _ every _ week. Seriously you should come out one night. I'd love to set for you some more." 

"I'll think about it."

"Anything I could do to convince ya?" 

_ Make it a date….  _ You think pointlessly.

You'd been pining after the coach almost since day 1, and the more time you spent with him the worse your crush got… but no matter how many hints you tried to drop he never showed any interest back. It was kind of depressing, honestly. Usually you'd jump at the chance to play some volleyball, but you're not really sure you want to spend  _ more _ time with a crush that doesn’t seem to notice you. At least, not as a potential partner anyway. 

"Yo, you still in there?" 

"Huh?" 

"You dazed out on me there… I was asking if there was any way to convince you to come play with the team. My team." 

"Oh. Hrmm. You could try bribing me with food." You offer hopefully.  _ Like a date.  _

"Food, huh?" Tossing a ball back and forth he grins. "I got a deal for you."

"Oh?" You raise a brow quizzically.  _ Had you really managed to score dinner with him? Finally??  _

"Five serves. Five receives. Half a court. Whoever scores more points wins. I win then you agree to come to  _ one _ practice with the neighbourhood association team. If you win, I'll buy you dinner."

You think it over for a moment. You had very little to lose in this. Either you won and got a date or you lost and got to play some more volleyball with him. 

"Deal, would you like first serve?"  _ He has no idea who he’s up against… _

  
  


The final score was 4-2 in your favor. 

"Some disclosure is required next time!" He huffs, irritated by only catching 2 of your serves. 

"Disclosure of what?" You laugh. 

"That you were the  _ captain  _ of a team that went to Nationals all the three years you were on it!" 

"Ah, well. It's not my fault you never asked… Most of the kids know that already.  _ You _ just don't listen." 

"I-..." He sighs. "I guess you got me there. Lesson learned. Guess I owe you dinner now, huh?" You try to hide your excitement over the prospect of getting dinner together. 

"It would seem that way."

"Since it's on me , would you settle for dinner at mine tomorrow?" 

You blink a few times. He was inviting you to his  _ house.  _ That was… Infinitely more intimate than a restaurant. 

"Y/n, you're spacing out on me again…" 

"Oh! Yes! I mean, that would be fine. Great, not a problem at all." A giggle escapes you and you inwardly groan.  _ God I must seem so pathetic right now…  _

"You sure?" He asks in a worried tone. "You're acting kind of strange…" You nod, perhaps a little too eagerly . 

"No, no. It's perfect, perfectly perfect! I mean…" 

"O-kay then. My place, tomorrow at say 6:00?"

"Sounds good." 

You manage to finish cleaning up the gym without embarrassing yourself any further. Which is a relief. 

You stand outside the door nervously. Hoping you had dressed casually enough that he wouldn't think you were  _ trying _ to get his attention, but nice enough that he would notice. You take one last deep breath before knocking. After what seems like  _ way-too-long  _ the door opens to reveal Ukai wearing… An apron? 

“Oh hey, you’re right on time. Come on in, dinner should be finished here in just a minute. Just hang your coat wherever.”

“Uh, sure.” You watch as he disappears into what you assume is the kitchen.  _ Did he cook? _ For some reason you had kind of expected him to order take out. You hear him humming from the other room and curiosity gets the best of you. 

Sure enough, when you walk into the kitchen Ukai is humming to himself as he cooks. Gesturing for you to sit while he makes some finishing touches. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” You admit while looking around. His apartment had that  _ I-cleaned-just-before-you-came-over  _ look to it. 

“Most people don’t. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised to know I’m pretty good at this actually.” 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

“Damn, it sounds like you’re doubting me right now.” He chuckles out.

“Well....” You shrug. 

“Oh, I see how it is! Maybe I shouldn’t give you dinner after all…” He grumbles jokingly.

“Ah, but I  _ won _ this dinner, fair and square~.” You taunt and he grumbles some more. 

“Yeah, yeah… show off.” 

“ _ You _ challenged  _ me _ , remember?"

After some grumbling he sets the food in front of you. 

"Eat." You blink a few times, surprised by the gruff tone. "What're ya waiting for? Eat already." He sits across from you with his own food and you take a bite.  _ Oh my god, he really  _ **_can_ ** _ cook… This is so good!  _

You let out an appreciative hum and he smiles.

"Told ya I could cook. I can't believe you doubted me!" He grumbles and you roll your eyes. 

"Guess that makes us even then." He gives you a weird look. "For you doubting my volleyball skills." You clarify. 

"And here I thought you kicking my ass in that 1v1 was punishment enough…"

Dinner passes in comfortable conversation, so when he offers you a drink afterwards you accept. You’re sitting together outside and about three drinks into the night when you start to question that choice. 

"I admit it okay? You're a  _ really _ good cook. Who taught you?" 

"Actually I taught myself."

"No way! Really?" He laughs at your obvious skepticism. 

"I thought you were done doubting me? What happened to that, huh?" 

"I mean, dinner was  _ good _ , but how do I know it wasn't a fluke or something? I might need more convincing…" 

"I'm pretty sure you just want more of my cooking." You try to look innocent and he laughs. 

Something about the way his whole face lights up as he does draws you in. Leaning over you don't really think about how close you are until he opens his eyes, which widen in surprise, and he says your name. You'll blame the alcohol later for what happens next. 

His lips are softer than you expect and you can still taste alcohol on them. You relax for a moment as his lips move against yours before you realize what you've done. You yank yourself back in a panic. 

" _ Imsosorry!"  _ It comes out in a single breath as your panic increases. "I shouldn't have,  _ oh god… _ "

"Y/n, wait-" He tries, but you ramble on, embarrassed. 

"It's nothing! It was a stupid thing to do. It's jus-" 

You're cut off by the feeling of his lips pressing against yours again. It's a single hard kiss that leaves you stunned.  _ Ukai just kissed you. _ Wait. He kissed you back before too. 

He pulls back with a sheepish look. 

"Sorry… I didn't know how else to get you to stop."

"That's… That's okay… Does this mean that this  _ was _ a date?" You ask hopefully. 

He rubs the back of his neck and nods. 

"I was hoping you might consider it one." You can't help the giant smile that spreads across your face. 

“Only if you promise me there’s going to be a next one.”

“I think I can manage that.”


	7. Online Date (Kenma)

_ ‘Congratulations to ‘ _ **_Lil Puddin_ ** _ ’ on winning the giveaway!’ _

You rub your eyes just to make sure you’re not seeing things. No, it was real. You actually won the draw. You were getting an online private hangout with  _ the Kodzuken. _

You were shocked when you read the giveaway’s details, a private two hour online hangout complete with video call and activities of the viewer’s choice? That sounded like an absolute dream, but also it  _ didn’t _ sound like something Kodzuken would  _ do.  _ Sure, he had a fairly large following and as such interacted with them as any successful streamer must with their fanbase. However, it was usually more of a  _ ‘pick-what-we’re-going-to-do-on-this-run’  _ type of thing then say… ‘ _ If I get 100 new subscribers today I’ll dye my hair or shave it all off _ ’. He never seemed the wildly spontaneous type or even overly  _ social _ . A lot of his viewers watched because he was one of the  _ best _ in  _ several _ different gaming communities. 

You entered out of curiosity more than anything, not really expecting to win. Now you had to decide what you were going to  _ do _ with such an opportunity. Well, at least you had a couple hours to decide. 

  
  


Alright so, you hadn’t really decided… on anything. You got caught up in some of his older videos and totally forgot that you were supposed to be deciding how to spend your two hour session with the streamer. Well, you’ll figure something out. You click the link when it pops up in your inbox and get momentarily nervous as it connects.

“Oh, that was fast.” The streamer looks slightly surprised as your video starts up. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to leave you waiting. Sorry if I look like a bit of a mess though; I lost track of time and well. Neither of us are streaming, so I’m sure it’s fine, but yeah...” You almost want to facepalm at your own rambling. _ Real smooth _ . 

“Yeah… It’s fine.” He looks away and there’s a heavy silence. 

“So…” You try, completely unsure what you were even supposed to say. “What… made you decide to do this kind of giveaway?” You ask, genuinely curious. 

“I didn’t. My friend, Kuroo, has mod privileges and set this up...” He trails off, looking unsure. 

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” You muse aloud. 

“What do you mean?” His voice is surprisingly soft and timid. 

“It’s just this didn’t seem like something  _ you _ would do, so finding out that your friend set it up - without telling you, I’d wager - makes sense.” He nods, confirming your guess. You take in his body language, at least from what you could see. He was curled into himself in his chair, long hair hiding his face as he continues to look anywhere but directly at his screen.

“You know…” You start, unsure if you might offend him. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” He steals a glance at your cam. 

“But… you donated to enter that giveaway. You basically  _ paid _ for this…?” You shrug. 

“I did but it wasn’t that much, and honestly I wouldn’t feel right making you super uncomfortable over something like this.” 

“... Like this?” You hum, trying to find the words. 

“Well… You don’t  _ want _ to do this but I imagine you feel like you  _ have _ to for your streaming reputation… And I think it was really…  _ unfair _ of your friend to take advantage of that.” He hums, nodding a little. 

“I think… he meant well, but I’ll probably be taking away his mod rights…” You laugh gently. 

“I’d have  _ already  _ done that if one of my friends tried something like this…” After a moment you dare to ask. “Just  _ what _ was he hoping to accomplish? If you don’t mind me asking of course…” 

“He was… trying to set me up…” You blink, confused. 

“Like… like a  _ date? _ ” You ask and he nods. “With a random giveaway? That’s…” You shake your head at the notion of playing blind date roulette with like 10k+ people. 

“...” He seems to be debating something and you offer him a chance.

“You know, streamer to streamer- let’s just agree that this whole thing will be off record, like I’m not gonna tell your fans about any of this. So you can address it with them however you’d like.” He nods.

“I… appreciate that. If I’m being honest… Kuroo hand picked the winner. He thought you seemed like… ‘my type’ or something I guess.” Handpicked. Meaning he like,  _ looked you up. _ __

“Well that’s… flattering? I guess.” You’re not really sure how to feel about that. 

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” You shrug. 

“I think you’re the one who’s been made the most uncomfortable with this whole thing, so it’s alright.” He nods again. 

After a few quiet moments he speaks, still sounding a little unsure of himself. 

“You said you stream?”

“I do, not games though. I’m actually pretty bad at most online games… I have an art channel where I do a lot of commissions and doodles mostly.” 

“Oh, you must be pretty good then…” You can’t help but smile a little. 

“Well, I’d like to think so… but it’s really just a small channel.” 

“Would you… mind, if I looked you up later?” 

“If you want too sure, it’s a public channel after all. It’s  _ Lil Puddin’  _ \- and yes I  _ know _ , it’s a silly screen name but-”

“I think it’s kind of cute.” He interrupts. “And it suits you.” 

“You think so?” You can feel your face heating up a little and you fiddle with your hair. He nods. 

“Pudding is sweet and kind of cute, just like you.” And now your face was heating up a lot.

“Th-thanks…” He giggles. “I feel like you’re laughing at me.”

“It’s just nice not to be the only one embarrassed.”

“What do  _ you  _ have to be embarrassed about here?” 

“Well… My best friend felt he had to force me into a blind date via my stream just to get me talking to someone…” 

“I don’t think that’s on you though… Though it  _ does _ tell me that your best friend is a meddler…”

“He can be.” He smiles fondly, despite the situation. 

“Well, he’s  _ your _ friend. So I’ll have to take your word on him being worth this.”

“This hasn’t really been  _ that  _ bad. I was expecting it to be a lot worse…” You can’t help but laugh a little. 

“Well, I’m glad I could exceed your expectations. Even if they were  _ really _ low apparently.”

You guys get talking and next thing you know you check the time only to realize it’s been over an hour already. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize how long we’ve been talking… Time flies when you're having fun I guess.” His eyes widen in this really cute way and you find yourself smiling at him. “Well-” You go to address him and realize that you had completely skipped over introductions. “I don’t know what to call you. Unless you just want me to call you  _ ‘Kodzuken’ _ . It’s a bit of a mouthful though.” He blinks a few times as he thinks back, realizing that you had indeed skipped introductions. 

“You can call Kenma… if you want. Just… please don’t give my name out or anything like that…” You nod. 

“Of course, I told you. Totally off the record hang out right here. You can call me y/n if you’d like, since I doubt you want to be calling me  _ ‘Lil Puddin’.  _ It’s an open secret on my channel anyway.” 

“I still think Pudding suits you though…”

“Well, I can’t stop you if you  _ want _ to... ” He smiles, a rare sight when he wasn’t playing a game. 

“Well, Pudding… I’ve had a lot of fun talking to you. Would you… like to play a game with me? We still have some time left…” You smile at the shy boy and find yourself nodding. 

“I’d really like that, Kenma. Though I feel I should warn you - I’m  _ real _ bad.” He smirks.

“I think I can carry you.” He offers confidently.

You hang out for the rest of the night, long past the two hour mark as he shows you how to not  _ completely _ suck at his favorite games.


	8. Picnic (Sugawara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sugawara decide to watch the cherry blossoms together and this time your not the only one getting teased.

“Hurry up, slowpoke! All the good spots will be gone!” You weave through the already forming crowd, searching for a good spot. Sugawara follows behind you, carrying a blanket and a basket. 

“There are plenty of cherry blossoms to watch no matter where we sit.”

“Yeah, but we came early to get the  _ best _ spot.” 

You scan the area, looking for a good spot to settle in for the day. Every spot you stop to consider is either too crowded or quickly taken. Then you notice it. One of the trees along the edge of the park, growing a little ways away from the others. There’s no one set up at it yet, probably because the spot is off to the side rather than surrounded by multiple trees. 

“Let’s go over there.” He follows you with a smile. 

Upon reaching said tree, you’re rather surprised that no one else had set up here yet as it turned out to be on an incline that offered a gorgeous view of the rest of the park. 

“What do you think?” You turn to ask, only to find him already setting up the blanket for you. 

“I think,” He stands, wrapping his arms around you, “That it’s perfect.” He kisses your cheek and you hum happily as you stare out over the pink blossoms. 

You continue to be amazed that _no one_ _else_ came to sit near your spot, leaving you and Sugawara to have _(in your opinion)_ the best seat in the house entirely to yourselves. At least until you decide it’s time for lunch… That whole _hill overlooking_ the park perk? Well, the _‘hill’_ part was a bit of a problem…

There wasn’t anywhere flat enough to set up the dishes and snacks you spent all yesterday making. 

“I guess that explains why no one else wanted to sit here…” 

  
“Hey now, no need for the long face. I still think it’s a great spot, Sugar.” You smile at him and his kind words. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” 

“Thanks, Koushi, I’d suggest we just move, but… I’m pretty sure the entire park is full by now.” You scan the tree line just to be sure, but it definitely looks  _ full _ , to say the least.

“Except for our little spot.” He kisses you briefly. “Which makes it the  _ best _ spot because it means I have my Sugar  _ all~ to~ myself~ _ !” You roll your eyes but still blush a little at his antics. “Ah, I love that cute color on your cheeks, it’s gotten so much harder to make you blush in the last year.” He pouts a little and you shake your head with a soft laugh. 

“Well, a year of dating will do that. Besides, there’s no way you’d prefer if I still got flustered over every little thing…” He smiles, pulling you close.

“I don’t know… I still think you’re unbelievably cute when you get all flustered and shy.” He grins suddenly. “Like that one time you broke your heel and I got to carry you home.” You can feel your face heating up at the memory. 

“You enjoyed that way too much…” You grumble and he laughs. 

“Can’t help it, you were just so cute! You know I’m happy to carry you anytime~.” 

“That won’t be necessary!” He laughs and you find yourself smiling at him. 

With a small sigh you notice the picnic basket and get an idea. 

“Hey, Koushi, I  _ think _ I’ve got a plan for lunch.” 

“Oh yeah?” You nod, setting the basket in his lap which serves as a flat surface. 

“Well I suppose that works but the baskets kind of big and awkward to eat around…” He starts. You reach in and pull out a pair of chopsticks, leaving the lid open as you rummage through containers. Opening one you smile sweetly. 

“Say,  _ ah~. _ ” His face turns pink as you hold out a bite for him. 

“ _ Ahhh _ ,” As you hand feed him the pink turns to bright red and he swallows almost painfully causing you to giggle at him. “Wh-what’s so funny? This was  _ your _ idea.” He protests. You try to wave it off. 

“No, no. I know, it’s just that I think I get it now.” You smile, offering him another bite which he takes hesitantly. 

“... Get what?” You feed him another bite before leaning in  _ really _ close and softly saying. 

“You know, you look pretty cute like that.” You press a quick kiss to his lips and you could’ve sworn he had steam coming out his ears from how red he was. You laugh softly. “Man, I can’t believe it took me a year to get you this embarrassed… and it’s  _ adorable _ .” After a moment you add. “Definitely going to have to do it again.” You offer Sugawara another bite as he tries to hide the furious blush on his face. 

  
  


Later on, as the sun starts to set, you’re going on and on about your niece’s figure skating progress. 

“She’s got a real coach now, since you know,  _ I’m _ not much of a teacher... Though I did try my best and in my defense I  _ did _ manage to help her learn most of the basics.” You catch Sugawara staring at you out of the corner of your eye. “What are you thinking about with that look on your face?” You ask, catching him off guard. 

“Who, me?” You laugh. 

“Yes,  _ you. _ Who else would I be talking to?”

“Well…” He trails off, looking a little uncertain. Which is unusual for Sugawara. 

“Everything okay?” You ask, a little worried now. 

“It’s nothing  _ bad… _ I was just, wondering if you’d be here again next year. With me, I mean.” 

“I can’t speak of the future with much certainty, but... I’d certainly like to be, with you, next year that is. Cherry blossoms or no.” He smiles  _ so _ softly that you wonder if your heart might just melt in your chest. 

“I got you something, since it  _ is _ almost the one year anniversary of us becoming official and all…” He pulls out a small charm bracelet. You gasp as he clasps it around your wrist. “I thought this might be the perfect way to remember all the good times we’ve had and something to look forward to filling up together.” You admire the delicate charms that were already on there. An ice skate, a cherry blossom tree, a shoe and a single red rose. The memories make you smile fondly and you all but throw your arms around him, half tackling him until you were straddling his waist in the grass. 

“I love it and  _ you _ .” You share a long kiss in the grass, only broken when he starts to laugh. 

“I’m sorry…” He chuckles. “It’s just you  _ really  _ have a thing for tackling me, huh?” You flush a little. “At least it’s not the middle of an ice rink this time.” He teases. You shake your head even as your cheeks continue to heat up.

“I maintain that I  _ only _ tackle you… and hey, guess I picked the perfect spot after all.”

“Oh yeah?” He challenges. 

“Yeah.” You confirm. “Because now I can do  _ this _ as much as I want.” You capture his lips once more and spend some time getting lost in each other. 


	9. Coffee Shop (Tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Coffee Shop confession staring Yams, because he's real done with all this pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry ;-; I wrote this chapter out so many times and I just wasn't happy with it.  
> BUT after several re-dos (and falling a week behind) ...  
> I'm proud to present to you guys, my first stab at writing some Tsukki content.

“Oh goodness… I don’t think I can do this, Tadashi.” He laughs gently. 

“You’ve said that like six times already, not to mention like every day for the past what? Like six years or something?” 

“Five years… since I said I’d tell him anyway…” You mutter out, embarrassed. He shakes his head. 

“You _have_ to tell him already, y/n.” 

“I will… eventually.” 

“Today.” He corrects you. “You’re going to tell him today or so help me. I'll tell him _myself_. Though, he would probably take it better from you directly.”

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ve known you both since grade school… I just _know_. Trust me okay?” You pout. 

“You know, wouldn’t you _know_ if Kei had feelings for me then?” Yamaguchi says nothing, shrugging slightly. “Tadashiiiiiii~, tell me!”

“Even if I did know who Kei liked, or _if_ he liked anyone for that matter - I probably would’ve sworn never to speak of it.” Seeing your pout he adds. “Much like I swore to not speak of _your_ crush, and thus don’t. Not even to Kei.” You sigh but can’t very well push him on it since he has a point. 

“You’re a good friend, Tadashi.”

“I know, and you both owe me for being so good at this.”

“What does _that_ mean?” You ask suspiciously. 

“Confess your feelings today and I promise to tell you.” You pout. 

“Fiiiiiine… I just,” You hesitate, biting your lip. “I’m scared that it’ll ruin everything.” 

“Y/n.” Yamaguchi grabs your shoulders, halting you suddenly. “Have I ever steered you wrong before?” You smile a little, humming as if you were thinking about it. 

“Well… there was that _one time_ -”

“About _Kei_ anyway?” He adds with a laugh. 

“No…” You admit ruefully. 

“Well then?” You nod. 

“Alright, I’ll tell him. I will.” 

  
  


You arrive at the coffee shop where you’re supposed to meet up with Tsukishima far too quickly and not soon enough. At least according to the butterflies in your stomach, they’re still deciding if they’re excited to see him or nervous about your next confession attempt. 

“Took you guys long enough…” Your heart does that little flutter thing it _always_ does when you first see him. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Tadashi sits across from Tsukishima, refusing to budge from the edge. Leaving you no choice but to slide into the booth next to Tsukishima. You give him a silent look of death and he only shrugs, knowing you appreciate it. Even if you’re too shy to admit it. _He’s always pulling stuff like this…_

“Sorry we’re late…” He just hums in response. 

“It’s fine. I ordered already.” 

Sure enough all three drinks arrive shortly. 

“Thanks, Tsukki.” 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima just nods as he looks out the window, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Oh _shoot_ , you know guys, I actually have to run. I completely forget that I made plans with my mom today. Promised to help her with some errands.” _That was his excuse? And wait- he was leaving already??_

“Tadashi, are you sure it can’t wait-” You start, but he shakes his head. 

“Sorry, Y/n, it has to be now.” He turns to Tsukishima as he grabs his drink. “Thanks for the coffee. Oh! You should show her your new playlist.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes but waves a brief goodbye.

Soon enough you two are left alone after what felt like the most obvious and awkward exit on Yamaguchi’s part. Yet neither of you comment on it. 

“So… what’s this about a new playlist?” You ask curiously. 

“It’s just a thing I’ve been working on lately.” After a moment he peeks over at you. “Did you… want to hear some of it?” You nod excitedly. 

“Yes please.” You loved listening to his playlists. He had an ear for music and it was a side of himself he didn’t show many people so you cherished it. 

He hands you an earbud and you lean against him automatically, to lessen the strain on his earbuds, since you know he always buys high quality ones. It was his typical genre, a lot of indie songs by lesser known artists that hadn’t yet been ‘ _corrupted by mainstream consumerism_ ’. 

“Hey Kei,” It takes you about four songs but you notice a pattern. “What’s the name of this playlist?” 

“Does it matter?”

“Well…” You hesitate. _Did you really want to know?_ “It’s just… They’re all love songs.” You can feel him tense next to you. _It was probably for a girl, one he wasn’t ready to tell you about._ You decide to let it go, slouching against him as you close your eyes to listen to the music, wishing it was for you. 

The last song catches your attention for several reasons. Firstly, it was _not_ something he would usually listen to, though it was one of _your_ favorites. The next thing that catches your attention is when you look up to ask him about it. He’s already staring back at you. 

“...Kei?” 

“Y/n.” 

“Yes?” He shakes his head. 

“The playlist… it’s called ‘y/n’.” You blink up at him for a few moments as your brain tries to process. _Did that mean he…? It was now or never._ Unable to find the words you tilt your head up and close the small distance between you. It was a brief kiss, a simple press of your lips to his, but it set your heart racing. 

“I suppose that’s one way to answer.” He smirks down at you and your face heats up a little, even as you recognize the relief in his eyes. 

“More direct than your way of asking.” You counter. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

“I could say the same.” You lean against his shoulder as the song ends. “It’s a good list.” You can feel him smiling against your hair. 

“Well, I’m certainly glad you like it. I was hoping to remake it though. With a little less ‘ _pining_ ’ vibes…” You consider this with a hum. 

“I think you should just make me a whole new one.” 

“Oh, is that so?” He raises a brow as you chuckle. “You think you deserve _two_ of my playlists already?” 

“I just want to keep this one just like this… so I can always remember today.” You can hear him chuckling softly. 

“Well, in that case I guess I can make a special exception for you. Just this once though.” He queues up another playlist and you both sip your coffee quietly. Your head on his shoulder as you hold hands under the table. 

You get a text about ten minutes later and sigh as you check your phone, the moment shattered by the text tone set especially for Yamaguchi. 

**_Those better be post confession cuddles and not the usual denial cuddles you two are so fond of._ **

**_-Yams_ **

“What’s Tadashi want?” You look around the shop, trying to figure out where he was hiding when you notice him sitting across the road. 

“I think he's spying on us.” You mutter. 

“Oh?” He glances around before he finds what you're looking at. 

“It appears so...” You glance at Tsukishima who smirks broadly back. 

“He’s probably demanding to know if I confessed or not right?” 

“Wait- he was supposed to be helping _me_ confess today.”

“Really? He’s been after me to confess for... a while now.” He confesses with a faint blush. 

“So he _did_ know!” You almost shout, before remembering you were in public. 

This time it’s Tsukishima’s phone that beeps. He shows you the text with a chuckle.

**_What is going on in there?!?!_ **

**_-Yams_ **

“... Do you think he had a bet with himself over who would say it first?” You wonder out loud. 

“I dare say he might’ve given up on us… Since he felt the need to set us up like this and all.” 

“That’s… fair.” You admit, laughing. “Should we answer him?” Tsukishima hums in thought before grinning. 

“Nah. Let’s just go do typical date things and then later text him that we chickened out.” 

“Kei!” You laugh. 

“What? I bet so long as he doesn’t see us kiss he’d believe it.” 

“What if I was hoping for more kisses?” You pout. He leans in to whisper in your ear. 

“I only said he couldn’t see us… not that I wouldn’t kiss you. Pipsqueak.” He kisses your cheek quickly before ushering you out of the booth. “C’mon, I want to take you somewhere.”

You both get the next text and ignore it with a shared smile.

**_SERIOUSLY. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED._ **

**_-Yams_ **


	10. Stargazing/Meteor Shower (Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa takes you to his favorite place to go star gazing

“Where are you taking me, ‘Kawa?” You laugh as you try to peek through his hands to see where you were. 

“Ah, ah. No peeking, Little Cutie. I told you it’s a surprise.” 

“I feel like you might be trying to murder me in the woods or something.” 

“Well, we  _ are  _ near the woods... But I would never murder you, you’re my Little Cutie after all.”

“Wait. You’re not going to hand me over to the aliens, are you?” You almost get through the whole line without laughing.  _ Almost.  _

“Nope, not even the aliens can have my Little Cutie. Unless we’re going together of course.” 

“Only you would  _ want _ to be taken by aliens…” He scoffs. 

“You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t be at least a  _ little _ bit interested in going with them?” 

“I’d explore space with you. I just don’t think getting abducted is the greatest start.”

“Nonsense, the aliens know all the  _ best _ parts of space.” You can’t help but laugh at his sheer  _ conviction _ . “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, ‘Kawa, just you being you.” You can picture the confused look he was probably making. 

  
  


“Alright no peeking yet, okay?”

“Okaaaay.” You agree, already bouncing with curiosity.

“Aaaaand, here we are!” He uncovers your eyes, giving your cheek a kiss as he pulls you back against his chest. You can’t help but gasp at the scene before you. He must’ve come out here earlier to set up a couple of blankets and a small telescope in this clearing. 

“‘Kawa?” 

“Welcome to my special place… I like to come up here alone to think and look at the stars. It…” He trails off for a moment. “This place helps me remember that the world is a lot bigger than me and that my problems are a lot smaller than they seem in the grand scheme of things. It’s a place where I can just be myself.” You can’t help but tear up a little at the fact he would share something like this with you. 

“It’s beautiful…” It’s practically a whisper. 

“Not as beautiful as you though.” You bury your face in your hands in embarrassment. You aren’t used to being called that.  _ Beautiful.  _

“‘Kawa!” 

“What? It’s true.” He insists with a smile. 

A few minutes later he’s showing you how to use the telescope. 

“So you see, you adjust it like this aaaand… There you go. Nice and clear.” You put your eye to the scope and gasp in awe. 

“It’s so pretty…” You marvel at the various planets, constellations and stars that Oikawa excitedly shares with you. “Are you sure I’m not hogging your telescope, ‘Kawa?”

“I can come look at this stuff anytime… I’d rather watch you enjoying it.” You hide behind your hair, which has gotten quite a bit longer since you came out. He laughs softly. “Still so shy…” He murmurs against your ear making you blush even more. You notice him checking his watch and shoot him a questioning look. 

“It’s a  _ surprise~ _ ,  _ Little Cutie~ _ .” He kisses your cheek before adding. “Not much longer now anyway.” You give him a suspicious look. 

“You  _ sure _ you didn’t make a deal with the aliens that involves trading me for a trip around the galaxy?” 

“I promise, Little Cutie.” He pulls you against his chest gently. “I wouldn’t trade you for  _ anything _ .” 

“Not even to befriend the aliens?”

“Nope.”

“What about to win Nationals?” He hums. 

“Nope, not even that.” You open your mouth to add something else when he shushes you by pressing his fingers to your lips. “Not even to win with Iwa-chan, or win Worlds or even to become the most successful man to ever live.” He tilts your chin up so you have to meet his gaze. “You’re my Little Cutie. You are absolutely perfect to me and I love every. single. thing. about you. Nothing will ever be worth more to me than you.  _ Nothing _ .” You swallow back the tears that threaten to fall as he pulls you in close, hugging you tightly. You hide in his chest gratefully, choking on the words you want to say but don’t know how to.

“‘Kawa…” You try, voice soft and broken. 

“Hrmm?” He glances down at you, smiling softly at how cute you look clinging to him like that. 

“Doesn’t it…  _ bother _ you?”

“What would bother me about my Little Cutie?” He asks, head tilting slightly to the side like it always does when he’s confused. 

“You know.. That I’m…” You struggle for the words. “ _ You know… _ ” You can see it click in his head. 

“Little Cutie…” He says, sounding sad. “Why do you think I care about any of that?” 

“Well I mean..  _ Most _ people care about that sort of thing…” You start, pausing when he cups your face with one hand. “‘...Kawa?” 

“Male, female, girl, boy, masculine, feminine, straight, gay. They’re just  _ words _ , Little Cutie. I don’t care about the  _ words,  _ I love  _ you _ .” 

Your eyes widen as he talks, because for all the gusto and pomp that Oikawa can be, when he’s serious about something- it shows. The conviction in his voice is as clear to you as his love of aliens is. Each word is spoken as if it’s of the utmost importance that you believe them. 

“Little Cutie, look at me.” You look up and nearly gasp at the look on his face. It was probably the most tender, open and  _ honest _ look you’d ever seen on him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. T-Tooru.” Your voice breaks as the words fall from your mouth. He kisses you oh so softly as the sky starts to light up with falling stars. You pull back suddenly and he actually laughs as he catches the look of bright eyed wonder on your face as you stare at the sky.

“Told you it wouldn’t be much longer.”

He spins you around in his arms and pulls you gently into his lap so that you can watch the stars without hurting your neck. 

“It’s so pretty…” He smiles. 

“You keep saying that… Do you just not have any mirrors at your place? ‘Cause I’m telling you. That night sky’s got nothing on you.” You roll your eyes as you lean back against him. 

“You’re so cheesy.”

“I’m just honest, at least with you.” There’s a moment of silence before he clears his voice. 

“You know, I don’t know if I ever told you this… but, I appreciate every day that you let me just...  _ be myself.  _ You’ve always seen right through the act that everyone else is after. With you I feel like, maybe I can be  _ enough. _ That plain ol’ Tooru might be exactly what you need.” 

“I’ve always thought you were kind of crazy for trying to be perfect all the time.” 

“Oh yeah?” He laughs. 

“Yeah.” You confirm, smiling over your shoulder at him. “I was pretty sure you were going to destroy yourself before you graduated.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I found you then, huh?” 

“Yup. You need someone to keep you from pushing yourself until you break.”

“Well, just one more reason I could never give you up then.” You blush as he holds you tighter. After a few minutes he whispers in your ear. 

“You know, I do believe the meteor shower interrupted us…” You giggle as he noses at your neck, pressing gentle kisses along your jaw. “I’m just saying, I’d like the chance to resume my plans from earlier.”

“And what plans were those?” 

“Well…” He smirks confidently, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I just needed to show you how much I love every. single. inch. of. you.”


	11. Road Trip (Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are about to set off on a summer long road trip with the 3rd years. 
> 
> Sometimes you question the things you let your best friend talk you into.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this, Koko…” You admit as you help her put her bags in the back. 

“You’re the one that’s always wanted to go on a road trip.” 

“Yeah, with _you._ ” 

“And I’m coming, aren’t I?” She retorts and you pout. 

“Yeah, along with a bunch of _volleyball jocks._ I’m not gonna have to spend all summer keeping them off you, am I?” She laughs brightly as she gets in the car. 

“They all know my… _preference_.”

“Well I guess they can’t be _too_ bad then, if you trust them that much.”

“They’re good guys, you’ll like them.” 

“They better hope so. It’s _my_ van, if I don't like ‘em they might end up stranded on the side of the road somewhere.” You laugh and she smiles with a roll of her eyes. 

  
  


“Y/n meet Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi. Guys meet my best friend, Y/n.” 

“H-hello.” Asahi stutters, just as shy as you were warned.

“Nice to meet you!” Sugawara beams. 

“Thank you for agreeing to bring us along.” Daichi shakes your hand with a smile.

“Well you’re very welcome.” A grin breaks across your face. “Just remember, I’m reserving the right to leave any of you on the side of the road if you annoy me too much.” He laughs. 

“Well it’s a good thing it’s just us third years then.” You quirk a brow at the statement as everyone else laughs. 

“Can you even imagine the first years?” Sugawara laughs. 

“Hinata and Kageyama wouldn’t even make it out of town.” Kiyoko giggles. 

While the guys are loading up the van you find yourself… admiring. Apparently volleyball did wonders because _wow, they were hot._

“Koko, _please_ tell me they’re single.” 

“Who?” She asks, giving you a look. 

“Any of them? Though the big guy is a bit shy for my taste.”

“Well, sadly they're all single.”

“Why _‘sadly_?’” You ask with a chuckle. 

“I’ve been shipping Suga and Daichi since first year…”

“ _Koko!_ ” You laugh. “Are they even gay?” She shakes her head sadly. 

“Nope.” You give her a look now. 

“But that doesn’t change your _‘burning shipper heart’_ from wanting to see them kiss, huh?” She shrugs and you laugh. “I love you girl, but you are something else.” 

  
  


“Alright there are three rules on this trip.” You announce as everyone claims a seat. “Firstly, I decide who drives - and right now I trust none of you. Secondly, there will be _no_ talk of college, futures, responsibilities or growing up. This is a strictly _last-hurrah_ before college situation, okay?” Everyone smiles and there are a few quiet cheers. “And lastly,” You pause to make eye contact with everyone in the van, voice deathly serious. “Do _not-_ cum in my van.” You can’t help but laugh at their shocked expressions, Asahi in particular looks _horrified_. 

“Y/n!” Kiyoko laughs, gently swatting you. 

“No, no, no,” You laugh out. “I’m serious though! No sex or jerking it _in. my. car.”_

“Yeah Daichi, keep it in your pants man.” Sugawara punches him on the shoulder as he sputters. 

“Suga! I do _not-_ ” Sugawara and Kiyoko burst into laughter as the captain's face turns red. Eventually everyone manages to nod their agreement through their laughter and embarrassment.

“Alright! Let’s get this trip started then.” 

You turn up the radio as you head out of town, ready for a summer of fun, adventure and just maybe, a little bit of romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this chapter was so short... expect a bonus for Daichi (Not that he wasn't getting enough chapters as it was!) (；一_一)


	12. Snow Date (Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A freak snow storm all but buries your house and you lose power.   
> Thankfully, Iwaizumi is already ready to be your knight in snowy armor.

Waking up, you’re surprised to see snow piled up against your window.  _ Wow, it must've snowed a lot.  _ Wait. Your bedroom is on the _ second floor.  _ Rushing to the window, you're greeted with the sight of the entire neighborhood buried in snow.  _ Home alone on a snow day, sweet. _

The moment you step out of bed you shiver from the chill in the air. You quickly wrap your comforter around yourself before heading downstairs to adjust the thermostat. You're caught off guard by how  _ dark _ the first floor is, with all the windows blacked out from snow. You flip the light switch, but nothing happens. You flip it a few more times before groaning.  _ The power must be out… _

Running back upstairs you grab your phone to google ‘ _ What to do during a black out?’ _ , only to realize you forgot to plug it in last night and it’s already at 6%. Of  _ course _ you’d forget to charge it the  _ one _ time you get trapped at home alone in the middle of a blizzard without heat. Go figure. 

You change into warmer clothes, layering one of Iwaizumi’s forgotten sweaters over your own for added warmth (and comfort). You make a mental note to thank him for his habit of forgetting things at your house. Dressed and a lot warmer you return to the problem at hand. 

You still have no idea how or even if, you can somehow heat the house. God, how are you going to cook? Is the stuff in the fridge okay? How long would it take for the snow to melt? 

There are a lot of questions and you aren’t sure how to start answering them. You need someone that will know what to do… You debate calling your parents, buuuuut - this is the first time they’ve let you stay home alone. If you call them  _ now  _ all in a panic... They’ll never leave you home alone for a week again… Plus, it’s their  _ anniversary _ . You don’t want to cut into their vacation. You’ll just find someone else to call. Or you’ll just google as much as you can before your phone dies and hope for the best. One way or another, you’ll get through this  _ without _ your parents finding out.

You’re scrolling through your contacts trying to figure out who to call when you get a text. 

_ Are you okay over there?  _

_ \- Iwa _

Relief floods through you at his message and you waste no time in calling him.

“Iwa?” 

“Everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m alright, I guess. I just…” You hesitate.  _ He’s probably gonna make fun of me for this later… _

“...” With a heavy exhale you continue. 

“Look the power’s out and it’s  _ cold _ and  _ dark  _ and I don’t know what I need to do and I just-!” You can hear him chuckle. “Iwa! I’m serious! I forgot to charge my phone. It’s only got-” You check the battery, cursing. “3% left and it’s cold and dark and I just-” You can feel panic creeping into your voice.

“Y/n. Breathe.” You take a breath, nodding into the phone. “Are you okay?”

“... No.” You admit quietly. There’s a long pause before you hear him sigh. 

“Stay there, I’m coming over.” You laugh. He had to be joking. The door was literally  _ buried _ in snow. 

“ _ Where _ would I be going?! My house is  _ buried  _ in snow, just like yours is? How are you going to-?” You can hear the hysteria creeping into your voice again. 

“I’ll be there shortly. Just breathe, okay?”

“Iwa-”  _ Bzzzzzzt _ . The phone powers down in your hand and you curse your luck.  _ What was that idiot about to do? _ There was  _ no way _ he was going to be able to open his door let alone  _ come over _ . 

After several minutes of internal panic (and a little bit of crying), you decide that breakfast is the first thing you need. On your way to the kitchen you notice just how  _ quiet _ it is. There’s an eerie stillness to the lower floor. If it weren’t your own home you might have been scared. You’re just passing the back door when a loud rap on the door makes you jump. 

“ _ Ahh! _ ” 

“It’s me, dumbass. Care to unlock the door?” You breathe a sigh of relief when you recognize Iwaizumi’s voice. _ Wait. _ You fling open the door with a questioning look. Sure enough, Iwaizumi is standing on your back porch. Covered in snow with his backpack and a shovel in hand. 

“How did you…?” He walks past you into the (slightly) warmer house. 

“Well, I remembered that your dad put a roof on the porch this summer and I figured there was a good chance your back door would be openable.” 

“Okay, but how did you get out of  _ your _ door? It opens out.” 

“Oh, I didn’t. I climbed out my window and just kind of... Tunneled to the porch?” You open the door and poke your head out in disbelief. But sure enough, there’s a vaguely Iwaizumi-shaped collapse of snow in what one might call a tunnel shape to your porch. You turn back to where Iwaizumi is shaking out his snow covered coat, tearing up as you ask. 

“Why did you…?” He smiles down at you before ruffling your hair. 

“Well, we both know you’re hopeless on your own...”

“H-hey!” You protest, even as you let him pull you into a hug. 

“... and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thank you.” You mumble into his chest. Wiping your tears away on his coat.

“Anytime.” 

  
  


“Alright, it’s  _ freezing _ in here let’s get to work.” You give him a blank look, confused. “You’re hopeless you know that?”

“I mean, we _both_ know that… but in my _defense_ , freak-of-nature snowstorms aren’t really that common.” 

“C’mon, dumbass.” 

Twenty minutes later you were both sitting under a pile of blankets in your room, sharing a plate of sandwiches.

“So what’s with the little survival pack anyway?” You ask, gesturing to the backpack. He’s already pulled water, snacks, a flashlight, a knife and a solar powered radio out of it and you were really starting to wonder why he had it. 

“It’s my camping bag. I just leave it packed.”

“That explains it. So was Oba-san really okay with you coming over here? I mean… you can’t get back to your house now. Aren’t you worried about them?” He shrugs. 

“We’ve got a portable generator set up, so they're fine.” 

“Then why are you over here freezing with me? Your house has  _ heat _ .” 

“Well, we both know you’d be panicking over here by yourself-”

“Would not!” You protest. 

“Would to. I bet you already cried before I got here.” You grumble, unable to properly deny that. 

“That’s got nothing to-” He chuckles fondly. 

“ _ Still _ a crybaby.”

“I am not-!”  _ Bzzt. Bzzt.  _ Iwaizumi checks his phone only to roll his eyes. “What’s with that look?”

“It’s Oikawa.  _ Again. _ ” 

_ Iwa-chan! I’m bored…  _

_ I can’t even practice in the house ಠ╭╮ಠ  _

_ Iwaaaaa~ Chaaaaaan~  _

_ Why won’t you answer me? Iwa~! (；一_一) _

_ No more sets for you if you don’t answer!  _ _ ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ _

_ \- Shittykawa  _

_Bzzt. Bzzt._ _Bzzt._

“It better not be Shittykawa…” He grumbles as he answers the call. “Oh hey, Mum. I’ll put you on speaker.” 

“Thank you, Hajime. I was just calling to make sure you two were nice and settled, and to see if you need anything.” 

“Nah, I think we’ll be okay, Mum. I’ll give you a call if we need something.” 

“Well alright then, you two have fun. And use protection! Graduation before grandba-!”  _ Click. _ Hajime hangs up the call before she can continue, face red. You both laugh nervously. 

“Sorry about that, she-”

“No, no. It’s okay, she’s been making jokes like that for years now.”

“Yeah well. I keep telling her it’s never gonna happen.” 

“Yeah, who’d want to marry  _ you _ ? Other than Oikawa anyway...” 

“It’s not like that and you know it. Besides, why would I ever marry a crybaby like you anyway?” You pout and he snickers. 

“I’m not a crybaby!”

“Sure you’re not.” 

“Stupid Hajime...” You grumble under your breath as he laughs next to you. 


	13. Aquarium Date (Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop on our road trip... The aquarium???

“Aaaand here we are!” You turn to Kiyoko. “Do you realize how spoiled you are, getting to pick our first stop?” She rolls her eyes at you. “And,” You continue, undeterred by her laughter. “You picked an  _ aquarium, of all places. _ ” She gives you a  _ look _ . You raise your hands in surrender. 

“Okay, let’s go prove me wrong then. I could use some fresh air after a whole day in the car anyway.”

“I think we can all agree with that.” Daichi seconds from the back. 

  
  


Once inside Kiyoko starts plotting out her path through the building, intent on seeing nearly all of it in a single day. Sugawara peers over her shoulder at the route she’s marked. 

“You’re really going all out here, huh, Kiyoko?” She nods in response. 

“Do we have any ground rules so that we don’t lose anyone?” Daichi asks and you nearly roll your eyes. 

“I mean we all have our phones but something simple like a meet up time and a buddy system should be enough.” Sugawara answers without a beat. You glance back and forth between them as they discuss other possible measures and try to confirm that everyone had everyone else's phone number, _ just in case…  _

“Hey, Koko…” You elbow her. 

“Hrmm?”

“I see why you ship it.” She looks up to see Suga and Daichi in full blown ‘Team Parents’ mode and nods. Knowing her, you grin. 

“So which one’s the team ‘mom’?” 

“Suga.” She confirms without hesitation. You only nod in response. You had figured as much, he was definitely pretty enough. 

Soon enough, Kiyoko is leading the group along her skillfully plotted route, stopping at each tank and glass wall to admire the bright and colourful fish. Before long you find yourself trailing behind, lacking the others’ enthusiasm for watching the fish. 

“You look a little bored back here…” Daichi catches you off guard, and you turn with a start. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I know I'm lagging behind, just... tired from driving.” You lie, not wanting to be ‘the grumpy one’ at your first official stop. 

“Right, well I’ve actually been here before. So I figured maybe I’d keep you company while the others make it a personal mission to see every fish here?” 

“Well I don’t see why not. I  _ really _ don’t get the excitement over some colorful fish though.” You admit a little ruefully. He hums. 

“Why don’t I take you to see the exhibits that aren't  _ just  _ fish then?” 

“Isn’t that all these places have though?” You ask a little confused. He laughs gently. 

“Why don’t you come find out for yourself?” He offers you his arm which you take hesitantly. 

“Well, lead on then. Let’s see these non-fish exhibits.” 

Not ten minutes later you were pressed against the wall of a glass tunnel that was  _ completely _ underwater. Watching all manner of yes,  _ fish _ , but also turtles, manta rays and supposedly, some sharks swimming around. 

“There’s no way there’s a shark out there… It would eat all the other fish wouldn’t it?” You insist, scanning the water for one. 

“There really is. Look, here’s the little panel about it.” 

“A panel does not mean it’s actually  _ in _ the tank…”

“That’s why they put it here.” He laughs, insistent. You glance at the picture on the panel before scanning the water. 

“I don’t se-” You pause as it swims just overhead. “Well I’ll be damned. There’s a  _ shark _ .  _ Right there.” _ It swims idly for a little before you lose sight of it. You’re quickly distracted by a turtle that swims up to the wall to say hello. 

“Well aren’t  _ you _ just adorable? With your cute little fins and shell…” You hear Daichi chuckling and flush.  _ Is he laughing at you? Is it weird to talk to the turtle? People try to talk to animals at the zoo all the time… Is this different somehow?  _ “What’s so funny?” 

“That turtle is bigger than your head and your baby talking to it.” 

“Because he’s  _ adorable, _ aren't you?” You turn back to find that your new friend is already gone. “Well, he  _ was  _ pretty cute.” 

“Come with me, I think there’s an attraction here you’ll really like.” You eye him suspiciously. 

“Where are you taking me now?” 

“To pet the stingrays of course, after which we  _ might _ be able to get some one-on-one with a turtle... if you’re lucky, that is. 

“Oh really?” 

“Do you trust me?” You give him a funny look but nod. 

“Sure. Let’s go see some stingrays.” 

You spend the rest of the day petting stingrays, playing with the sea turtles and marveling over the jellyfish. There was just something so much more  _ real _ to this then just  _ looking  _ at fish…

The sting rays had a habit of nibbling on your fingers if you left them in the pool for too long, but you thought it’s adorable and probably bought more little cups of fish for them then was strictly necessary… but it was time well spent in your opinion. 

Daichi had been right about the turtles too. Apparently this was the time they always cleaned the turtle tanks so the turtles were swimming around in a shallow holding pool. With some special permissions, (aka Daichi being extremely polite and surprisingly knowledgeable, plus you giving your best puppy eyes.) you were allowed to pet and ‘play’ with the turtles while their tanks were cleaned. They were surprisingly friendly and you were rather sad to say goodbye. 

“Alright, spill. How did you know about the turtle tank-cleaning-thing?” You question. 

“I came here a  _ lot _ as a kid… and my favorite parts were always when I could interact with the animals. So this one time I caught them cleaning the tanks and they let me play with the turtles. Funny thing about places like this is, they tend to have schedules for  _ everything _ . So I just memorized the schedule and always dropped by when it was time to clean the tanks so that I could pet the turtles.” 

“That’s… really cool.” A few moments later you add. “Thank you, for showing me around I actually had a really fun time.”

“Anytime. It was worth it just to see your face. I’ve never seen someone’s light up quite like that just from playing with some turtles.” He chuckles and you find yourself looking away to hide your embarrassment. 

“Felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity.. And that's what this summer is all about. Finding those once in lifetime chances and seizing them.” 

“That’s a good way to look at it.” You glance up at his face, finding a serious look there. 

“How have you been looking at it?”

“The last chance to just be a kid. After this it's college and a job and  _ being an adult _ …” 

“Adadadah!” You silence him. “Rule number two! No speaking of such things!” He laughs, gesturing his surrender. 

“My bad… spent so much time talking about where everyone wanted to go and applied for. That it’s almost...  _ weird  _ to  _ not  _ talk about it now.” You give him a warning look. “No need to leave me on the side of the road, I'm done. I promise.” He chuckles out. 

“Good.” You smile over at him. “And just between you and me… I wouldn’t really leave you on the side of the road.”

“Well-,”

“I’d at least drop you at a bus stop.” He snorts.

“How reassuring.”

“I know,  _ right? _ I’m  _ so _ nice.” You find yourself enjoying the deep rumble of his laughter as you walk back to the entrance where you were supposed to meet up with the others. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asks, sounding a little unsure. 

“As long as it doesn’t violate rule two.” You respond with a grin. 

“Why did you agree to take us on this trip? You hardly know us.”

“Well… I guess part of it is that Kiyoko asked me to. But, I’ve actually wanted to do something like this for a while. I guess Koko thought it would be a win-win. Everyone gets a trip, maybe I make some new friends before she heads off to school. 

“Are you not…?” He stops himself. “Rule two.”

“Good catch, it would be a real shame if I had to ditch you so early on… I was just starting to like you, you know.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, just enough that I  _ don’t _ want to-”

“-Leave me on the side of the road?” He offers with a grin. 

“Yeah, that.” You smile back at him, enjoying the way those dark eyes light up when he smiles. 

“Oh good, you guys are already here!” Sugawara’s voice catches your attention and you both turn to see him all but dragging Kiyoko out as Asahi trails behind, consoling her. 

“We can probably stop at some  _ other _ aquariums along the way… or one of those ‘ _ swim with the dolphins _ ’ type of places.” He offers. 

“Oh  _ could  _ we?” Her face lights up, and you smile at the idea. 

“Sure, you can look up some places and we’ll pencil it in.” She gives you a look. 

“ _ You _ want to do this again?” You shrug. 

“Swimming with dolphins sounds pretty fun,” You glance over at her. “Plus, I need you to come with us now so we can get the tent set up before dark. I’m  _ not  _ sleeping in my seat again unless I absolutely  _ have  _ to.” There’s a chorus of agreements and Kiyoko finally relents. 

“Fine, but I’m expecting dolphins now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the prompt list that this is (supposed) to be done off of them forgive me! But I had to bend this one... for plot. ~(˘▾˘~)  
> ...  
> No, I mean REAL Plot... but maybe some of that too... (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so it's worth noting that every character's story is told in chronological order with THEIR CHAPTERS. So if you're skimming through for your favorite boys make sure to read their chapters in order for them to make the most sense.
> 
> However any "guest appearances" on other character's chapters takes place outside of the 'guest characters' timeline.  
> (I hope that makes sense... I tried guys ;-;)


End file.
